eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Allegretto
is one of the main protagonists from Eternal Sonata. Allegretto is a young thief from the harbor city of Ritardando, and is often looked up to by the younger orphans as a hero. Allegretto and his friend Beat join Polka's journey to Forte in an attempt to lower taxes on items other than mineral powder. Appearance and Personality ]] Allegretto is a sixteen-year-old boy with silver hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a blue vest over a white long-sleeve shirt with a stylized pauldron on his right shoulder. He wears short olive green pants and large brown boots with an intricate design. In the PlayStation 3 version he has an alternate costume, which can be found in To Coda Ruins if the player follows the path of teleporters. Allegretto is protective of Beat and the others. He has a crush on Polka and cares deeply for her. He has a strong will and is confident, and values Polka's respect greatly and tries to hide some of mischievous nature and less admirable qualities from her, for example, claiming to run a store in Ritardando and not revealing the truth regarding his not helping the party with clearing out the "ghosts" underneath the Mandolin Church. He has a soft side and shows this mostly to Beat, but during the journey he opens up to the rest of his companions. Allegretto is not fond of large groups since he often complains about the constantly expanding team. He eventually gets used to the new additions and learns to accept them, becoming a sort of natural leader. At times, Allegretto can be brash or teasing, making fun of Beat for his photography and openly stating he doesn't believe Frederic's claim that the entire world is his dream. At other times he can display a surprising depth of emotion when not trying to hide it. Allegretto seems to fall for Polka from the minute he sees her, acting nervous around her, though also somewhat doting. When he first meets her he tries to hide the truth from her about his activities, claiming to run a small shop in Ritardando along with Beat. His shyness towards Polka makes him an easy target for light-hearted teasing from Viola. Fighting Style ]] His weapon is a one-handed sword. Allegretto can equip light and heavy armor, maximizing sufficient defense for melee combat. He has multi-hitting attacks like Sun Slash '''and '''Shadow Assault, which can be used to deal high damage to an enemy. He can also attack from afar with Phantom Wave and Fire Wave, and has great knockdown capabilities with Sky Divider and Void Edge. Starlight Blast and Bloody Plume are his most devastating attacks, both true displays of his sword prowess. He is one of the best fighters in the game and continues to topple enemies effectively as he levels up. Allegretto fits the role of a well-balanced protagonist and has no major flaws. He is one of only a few characters in the game with a weapon that places him in permanent Burst status, the Hellstriker, and gains it earlier than other characters. Additionally, some of his weapons carry a chance of placing opponents in Poison status. In Encore Mode, his Silver Star becomes available in Chapter 7, a true powerhouse weapon that increases his active time when his regular attacks hit and allows him to always deal critical damage no matter what angle he attacks enemies from. This weapon is best utilized with either the Crimson Brooch or the Solomon's Ring (in the PlayStation 3 version) to keep him in Burst status for phenomenal attack power. Story Beginning the Journey Allegretto is first seen in the beginning of the game when he and Beat are robbing bread from the local bakery in Ritardando. After he and Beat steal the bread they deliver it to the orphans in the sewer. Later at night the two discuss Polka and her illness, then decide to head out to Forte to speak with Count Waltz. The next day they set out to Forte and wind up in Agogo Village and meet March, Polka, and Frédéric. Polka runs away and gets attacked by a monster, but Allegretto and the others defeat it. In March's Inn the group decides to adventure to Forte together since all four have a business in the city. Allegretto and the others find a sheep herder named Viola being attack by humanoid monsters. After defeating the monsters, Allegretto and the others are educated on the affects of Mineral Powder on humans and Viola joins them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and make it to Forte Castle, but when Allegretto and the others arrive they are placed under arrest by Tuba and thrown in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's older twin Salsa and escape through Andantino's secret passage. Outside the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves, members of the resistant group Andantino. Allegretto and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him. Tuba knocks down the bridge sending the party plummeting into the Fusion River. Allegretto attempts to save Polka, but fails and is pulled into the current. Separation and Reunion Allegretto ends up with Viola, Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto who decide to make for the secret rebel city of Andante. They travel through Adagio Swamp for four days, staying at the Cantabile Inn for a night. Allegretto tales a walk outside and thinks about what happened at Forte Castle. Jazz and Viola arrive and speak with him. Allegretto figures out that Tuba attacked him and his friends because he thought they were with Andantino, and tells Jazz there is a spy is in the resistance group. Allegretto and the others head out the next morning and pass through the poisonous Woodblock Groves. After defeating the monstrous swamp guardian, the group arrives at the Andante. Jazz and Claves leave, telling the rest of the group to spend time in the city. They encounter a young boy who is dared to retrieve water from a sacred spring in Lento Graveyard. Allegretto, Falsetto, and Viola go in the boy's stead and defeat the monster guarding the graves. Allegretto and the others return into the city and intend to meet Jazz, only to discover Claves was murdered. The group splits, all of the members choosing their own path; Allegretto decides to return to Ritardando and look for Beat. Beat and Frédéric arrive at Allegretto's house some time later and Allegretto informs the two of what happened in their absence. Allegretto gives Frédéric a tour of Ritardando and while out they see the church packed with people concerned that ghosts are haunting the building, and are ordered to investigate it. While inside the church Allegretto and the others meet March, Salsa, and Viola. Allegretto pretends to fear ghosts and tricks his way out of the job, deciding to head out to Tenuto and pick up Polka. On the beach he finds an odd-shaped rock and decides to keep it. Allegretto arrives in Tenuto late at night and meets Polka's mother who tells him of Polka's astra. He goes to the flower fields and meets Polka, and the two talk and expand on their relationship. Allegretto is concerned of her fate and wants to help cure her. Polka throws her good-luck-charm off the cliff into the ocean and Allegretto gives her the rock he found on the beach, shocking Polka, as it turns out to be the same good-luck-charm rock she'd just thrown away. Final Encounter The next day Allegretto and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. After being in Baroque for a week, Allegretto and the others head to Aria Temple to learn about Astra, but while there are attack by Clave's murderer, Rondo. After defeating Rondo the group returns to Baroque, but Polka faints in front of the gates and Allegretto panics. He and the others head to Agogo Forest to meet with the Agogo Queen Mother to see if she can help Polka. Deep in the forest they encounter Fugue and after defeating him, return to Baroque and heal Polka. Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in hoping for peace. The groups head out to Mount Rock and catch up with the two only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous mineral powder soldiers. Allegretto and the others battle Count Waltz and defeat him, and Legato transforms after drinking advanced mineral powder. Legato tears open a hole in time and space and the party follows them into the Elegy of the Moon Distortion. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Allegretto and the others fight Count Waltz and Legato. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world and Allegretto and the others are sent to a corrupt version of the Tenuto flower fields where they are forced to fight Frédéric who wants to end his life. After defeating his friend, Allegretto regrets there was no other choice. Polka jumps off a cliff and seemingly commits suicide, thinking she is the only one who can save their world. Allegretto cries out Polka's name and bursts into tears, asking if this was the only thing Polka could have done. He turns to Frederic, demanding that he do something if the world is really his dream. Getting no response, he declares it is no dream, it's real, and he doesn't know what, but he has to do something. Frederic arises and suggests that what Allegretto is saying is true, and perhaps the world is no longer a dream. After Polka is reborn and brought back to the cliff by the glowing agogos, the world is restored. Allegretto and Polka embrace and have their first kiss. Special Attacks This is complete list of Allegretto's Special Attacks. Some of Allegretto's moves were altered in the PlayStation 3 port, so he learns some abilities at different levels. (View detailed descriptions of Allegretto's Special Attacks) Battle Quotes Start Battle *"Think I should go easy on ya?" *"Don't take all day." *"Don't get cocky." (PS3) *"Don't get cocky. You're goin' down!" (Xbox 360) *"So, how 'bout we go a round?" *"I'm gonna pound you fair 'n' square!" *"You better back off." (PS3) *"Who are you? You'd better back off." (Xbox 360) *"Let's see what you've got!" *"Don't worry. It'll all work out!" (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"Don't worry! I'll take care of this!" (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"Damn! Be careful!" (ambushed) *"Aagh! That's cheating!" (ambushed) *"Hey! Did they do that on purpose?" (ambushed) *"Not over yet." (critical HP) *"That's it, you're gonna get it!" (critical HP/hard) *"I'm ready for you! Bring it on!" (1st battle against Waltz) *"Let's go!" (2nd battle against Waltz, PS3) *"You want a fight, huh? Then I won't hold back!" (Battle against Frederic, PS3) Battle End *"Pretty good, huh?" *"Mmm, no problem..." *"What did you think?" *"Go and wash yourself up!" (Xbox 360) *"You're all washed up!" (PS3) *"C'mon, let's get going." *"I really wanted a challenge." (Xbox 360) *"Not much of a challenge." (PS3) *"You're not gonna beat me!" *"Huh! Not much to you, huh?" *"We're as tough as they come!" *"You can't win if you think too much." Special Attacks Sun Slash *"Blind their ignorant eyes, blazing sword of the sun!" Phantom Wave *"You're gonna fry!" *"Be haunted by the hatred and envy of the dead!" *"Listen closely, to the angry winds of your requiem!" Sky Divider *"You'll taste the naked blade of death!" *"Cut through the cloud cover and rain upon them!" *"You're finished!" (during) *"You're goin' down!" (during) Void Edge *"Float adrift at the boundaries of nothingness!" *"Vanish, in the absolute emptiness of the karmic beyond!" Fire Wave *"You're gonna burn!" *"Like using a cannon to kill a fly!" *"Burn bright, and obliterate them all!" *"Burn to ashes in the flames from the depths!" Starlight Blast *"I'm finishing this!" *"After this, we're done!" *"This one has a little extra spark in its cutting edge!" *"Watch the light of the countless stars in the night sky!" *"Let's cut to the chase! This is over, and done!" (during) Shadow Assault *"Outta the way or you're gonna be dead!" *"Fall into the never-ending depths of night!" *"Collapse and crawl into the depths of darkness!" *"Damn monster! Hah!" (during) Bloody Plume *"This is really going to be overkill!" *"You think you can take it? Go ahead 'n' try!" *"Let this sword scatter the feathers of death!" *"Like a blade in the night come the wings of death!" *"Cry me a river! You wimp!" (during) Following Special Attacks *"Not bad!" *"Have a nice nap!" *"Your end is near!" *"See the afterlife?" *"Did your stomach drop?" *"Did that scare you?" (Shadow Assault only) *"Did I make your eyes spin?" (Shadow Assault only) *"See the feathers?" (Bloody Plume only) Attacking *"There!" Defending *"Not a chance!" Item Usage *"Here!" *"There ya go!" Healed *"Okay!" *"Thanks!" *"You're gonna pay for that!" (Resurrection) Retreat *"Gonna have to come back later!" *"This doesn't look good! Pull out!" *"The best thing do to now is retreat!" Gallery Image:Es-allegretto1.jpg|Artwork one Image:Es-allegretto2.jpg|Artwork two Image:Es-allegretto3.jpg|Artwork three Image:Character Concept Art.jpg|Silhouette - upper left Image:Concern for Polka.jpg|Showing concern for Polka at Mt. Rock Image:Passionate Embrace.jpg|Hugging Polka in the game's ending sequence Image:Allegretto's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Allegretto doing a Level Up Pose Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Allegretto.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Cast.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper with other characters Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Allegretto, Frederic and Polka.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper with Frederic and Polka Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Allegretto.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Eternal Sonata Wallpaper _ Eternal Sonata Desktop(2).jpeg Etymology In music, "Allegretto" is a tempo marking that indicates that the music should be played moderately fast, but less so than the fast, quick and bright pace of allegro.Wikipedia entry on Tempo Behind the scenes *Allegretto's character is better-developed in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata, particularly his relationship with Polka. A number of new scenes have been added to develop this relationship, and others have been altered to portray Allegretto in a better light in comparison with his Xbox 360 portrayal. *At Level 99, Allegretto carries a STR stat 29 points greater in the PlayStation 3 version than in the Xbox 360 version. All of his other stats remain the same. *While Allegretto goes by the nickname "Retto," Sym (one of the children in the sewers) is the only character other than Beat to refer to him by this nickname. Polka mentions it once, but quickly asks if it's short for something else. *Allegretto gets the last line of Eternal Sonata's main script, a wondering "Polka?" when she emerges above the edge of the cliff, levitated by the glowing agogos. *Allegretto's physical structure is similar to Falsetto's and they share the same hair color. *Allegretto leaves the party for them to investigate the Mandolin Church Ruins saying he's scared of ghosts. This is never explored later in the game but in the Eternal Sonata Scrapbook there is a picture titled "No Way!" that depicts Polka and Claves in an area that seems to look like Lento Cemetery with Frederic in the foreground. There is a ghostly hand on his right shoulder and the caption from Allegretto says, "W-What's that on Frederic's shoulder?!" which seems to confirm his fear of ghosts. *Not much is known about Allegretto's past but in various instances it is implied he is a follower of religion. When inspecting a piano in a building in Ritardando, he says he remembers the priest taught him how to play it. He recognizes various features of the god EZI even early in the game and, at one point, considers joining its church. Notes and references Category:Playable characters